Boondock Saints Vs Anges Malfaisants
by Oh Nathalie
Summary: Conner and Murphy had thought they were the only ones murdering for a cause, but they were wrong. Somewhere across the world there were two woman doing the same exact thing. What would happen if the two pairs met going after the same person? Would a love blossom or a fight to the death ended with a prayer said? Rated M.
1. Prologue

_This story has been here since 2010 and I haven't touched it since until now that I've blown off the dust. Bear with me, it's still my first story here on FanFiction so without further delay (I've edited) here's the story! :)_

**Prologue**

Criminals. They were all over the world in hiding in selective areas and frolicking in countries as they roamed freely as murders, rapists, and child molesters. True, most were locked up but rich men in black suits always bailed them out with a snap of their fingers. With each passing day there are more and more crimes all over the world and decent, innocent families are threatened by these evil omens. This is where Conner and Murphy Mcmanus waltz into the picture, more commonly referred to as the Saints. They were killing them one by one, criminal by criminal, murder by murder, mafia by mafia. To some, the Saints are a miracle sent from the heavens. To others, they were a serial killing nuisance.

All this is coffee house bullshit spoken out in the world. None stand up for what is truly right in the dark streets where thieves and murders lurk. None truly know what is happening out in the world until they've experienced it and _try_ to do something. And that, my friends, leads us to a house on Rue Paradis where the Auclair family lives.

The Auclair family are a decent bunch; a loving hard working father, a caring sweet mother, two identical twin sisters of 20, and a baby boy laughing at the joy that surrounds him. The sad part is that the Auclair's were dragged into a war that they didn't profoundly stick their noses in. So what if Monsieur Auclair stood up for his fellow co-worker who happened to be involved with Paris's dangerous cult? Did that mean an innocent family had to be killed? These were the thoughts that raced through Gabrielle and Alexandrie Auclair's mind when they came home from their day at the college.

The grandfather clock tower that marked the entrance of the neighborhood the Auclair's lived in chimed ten times. The sounds echoed off the pavement of the road and the houses that were neatly lined with green grass and flowers of all kinds. The sky was pitch black as the curls that bounced with each of the twin's steps. Stars twinkled and the cool breeze caressed both Gabrielle's and Alexandrie's bodies as if to pull them away from what they were about to see. The steps were covered in bloodied footprints and the door was broken down, hanging by it's hinges in crumpled defeat, not able to hold back the evil. The sign of the Vert Mort Cult's graffiti symbol was etched into the front door, framing this murdering spree as a notch in their belt.

The blood drained from both Gabrielle's and Alexandrie's faces at the sight of their house. Sprinting inside, they came face to face with the bloody gore of what was left of their family. Monsieur Auclair, what was left of him, laid on the living room floor, face mangled into an unrecognizable face and his limbs twisted to impossible angles as they limply laid where they were. Madame Auclair's blood pooled beneath her, a trail of dry blood peeking out from underneath her simple dress and her mouth left wide open in a scream of horror. Guy Auclair, the baby, was pleasantly in his crib as if asleep, but the bullet to the head said otherwise.

Gabrielle's scream is what jolted the twins back into reality of what they had found. Dropping to her knees, hands taking fistfuls of black curls, Gaby screamed and sobbed. Alix's hand reached out for the wall, steadying herself and trying to keep her heart from breaking, but the frog lodged in her throat had tears falling down her cheeks. Hearing her sister's wails, snapped Alix's emotions, fury written all over her face and making her gray eyes glisten in anger.

"Get up." Alix demanded of her sister, hands turning into fists.

Gaby shook her head, eyes squeezing shut as she continued to sob, feeling the pain only an orphan could relate to.

"Get up and quit your crying, Gaby!" Alix took her sister's arm roughly and pulled her to her feet. "It's obvious Vert Mort did this," She pointed at the door and the symbol that was marked on it, "And we're going to show them what his has done to us. We're going to find every last mother fucker who did this and kill them all. I want them dead. All of them." Alix shouted in their house, scaring Gaby who had the same thoughts fly through her mind. "You hear me, Vert Mort?!" Alix turned and stomped outside, "We're coming after you and giving you all a damn bullet to the fucking heart! You hear?!"

"Arrêter… Stop, Alix." Gaby wiped the snot coming out of her nose, rubbing her hands on her disheveled clothes before reaching out to her sister, placing a shaky hand on her shoulder. "We need to call 112-"

"We? Non, Gaby, _you_. I am going to find Vert Mort- even if it's the last thing I do!" Alix snapped, hissing through her teeth and roughly shaking her sister's hand off her. Without another word, Alexandrie ran off into the night, her sister calling after her, begging her to come back.

Alexandrie never looked back at her sister's calls.


	2. Chapter One

_Hopefully this edit makes the first chapter a better read! If you thought the prologue was too short for your liking hold onto your seat, this chapter's a monster. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

_Two weeks later_

"The Funny Man? Who the _hell_-"

"Shh!" Gaby shushed her sister, grabbing her arm and sitting her down in the chair she was using. Her gray eyes were dull, a spark of hope shining in them at having found a website that may answer her and her sister's problems.

The twins never fully recovered from their family's death and clung to each other like a newborn baby to it's mother. The police had come and found Gaby rocking back and forth with a blank stare and sobs escaping her lips. After questioning, getting the woman to the paramedics for a health check, and calling in the CSI Alix's limping form emerged from the darkness. Her clothes were dirty and ripped, scratches covered her body and a black eye was all the evidence Gaby needed to know what had happened to her twin. In the middle of all the flashing lights, crowds of people, and swirling emotions, the twins held hands, supporting each other throughout the night.

The elder librarian passing the _ordinateurs_ coughed as a warning, for the girl's to be quiet, hoping that her added dirty look would do the trick as she gripped the pile of books in her hands.

"Read the damn website, Alix. Look," Gaby crouched, tucking in her loose bangs behind her ear before pointing at the screen where a drawing of two young men were. "The funny man says they're the Boondock Saints from Boston who got rid of _half_ of the Italian mafia in Boston, Massachusetts in the United States." Gaby took the mouse and clicked on a different tab that showed a newspaper clipping about the killings, "They've killed over 40 men and haven't gotten caught. This newspaper clipping is oozing with pro Saints and this one," Gaby clicked on a different tab, "Wants to send the Saints to hell at what they're doing." Alix took this information in as Gaby clicked back to the Funny Man's website. "I think they _are_ Saints and should continue killing these bad men. But they're in the United States and we can't call them to take care of our problems." Gaby took a shaky breath, swallowing the frog in her throat. After a few moments, Gaby spoke, "If we go on killing Vert Mort, we need a plan."

"I have a plan. Revenge." Alix started to get up out of the chair, angry that he sister had wasted her time in this story.

"_Non!_" Gaby slammed her fist on the computer desk, startling Alix. "We need to be smart about this, Alix. This is all the information I've found." The girl started to whisper even quieter as the librarian passed with another rude look at the twins. "The Saints say a prayer, I guess, as the funny man says and put pennies in their eyes after they shoot them, leaving the last one and shooting him behind the head and letting their bullets go through their eyes." Gaby rubbed her forehead, tired and still mourning her family. "If we go kill Vert Mort at least we should make it count to the world, not just us."

Alix stayed quiet, digesting the information her thoughtful sister told her. "I did my own research and found where we can get our supplies from, Gaby… and I have a plan."

"Alix, we need to be smart-"

"We will be smart about this, Gaby." Alix pushed her chair out and took her sister's hands in her own, looking into her own reflecting gray eyes. "I know you never liked my past when I used drugs, but I have connections still and I know who we can go, too. The plan, however," Alix smirked, "Is in here," She let go of her sister's hands to tap her temple, "and ready to go."

Gaby let out a defeated sigh, a small smile playing at her lips as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Fine. But I don't like the fact we'll be visiting your darker side."

"What if I am the darker side already?"

The twins didn't speak as the exited the library together. Both of them found the silence as a tension in their relationship as identical twins, but once the cool crisp air of Paris caressed their tense bodies, the stress left with the wind. Black curls to the mid back were ruffled and gray eyes shined brightly. The Auclair twin's grasped each others hands, knowing they would never be inseparable by anything or anyone.

* * *

The heart of Paris, some say, is during the night where many fates intertwine, be it good or bad, making a mesh of the future in the hands of decision.

At 2am the sounds of electronic music pound out of a white building with big red letters displaying where the ruckus was coming from: Le Rex Club. Cars were parked along the curb to get into the hottest club where changing colored lights welcomed every soul ready to dance to the beat at the door. The crowd of dancing bodies and drinks swirled in the mists of electrifying music. The DJ of the night held onto one earphone and mixed with the other as he listened to the fuel he was channeling into his audience as if he were the King bestowing his blessing above his people as he faced them.

The roar of motorcycles became the center of attention to those waiting in line to get in the club. Two slim figures dressed in black leather jackets, dark blue jeans, and in black stiletto boots zipped past the road, dodging traffic as they made their way to the back of the club. The helmets the women wore obscured their identity, letting the reflections of the lights dance in the eyes of others.

"Check out the two Suzuki TL1000R's.."

"Shit, I wish they were my bitches- Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know what the hell that was for. We're fucking over."

"Baby, please, no. I didn't mean it, babe."

Slowing down into the parking lot, both motorcycles parked in the same space letting their engines shut off. The welcoming sound of pounding music filled the air where there once was the sound of the engines. Both riders took their helmets off and shook out their long black curls before dismounting and leaving their helmets on their bike. Alexandrie's gray eyes scanned the dark parking lot and found that there was no one trying to break in through the back. Shrugging the odd feeling, the young woman walked to the door, letting the sound of her heels hitting the pavement drown in the pounding music. Reaching the door, Alix turned to find no one behind her. Panic rising, Alix scanned the parking lot and found her sister unzipping her leather jacket back by the bikes.

"Gaby!" Alix called to her sister, who looked up with a sheepish smile before hurrying to the back door. "You scared me shitless."

"_Désolé_, sorry- Wait a minute, I scared you shitless? So you do care." Gaby giggled, poking her sister's side, her shaky voice hidden with her playfulness. "And here I thought you were cold hearted."

"I am." Alix said through gritted teeth, "Cold hearted and full of revenge."

"Get a move on then, Alix, we don't have all day. If you're so tough and full of revenge open the door." Gaby gestured to the gray door with a golden knob, tucking her pitch black hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. She looked over her shoulder and shifted from foot to foot, uncertain about this entire idea.

"Quit fidgeting." Alix hissed to her sister, placing her hand on the handle of the back door and tugging it open. A built chest with crossed arms towered over the Auclair's menacingly as if he were going to eat them alive. The shades the man wore reflected the uneasiness of Gaby who couldn't help but gulp quietly and utter a curse, "Oh shit…"

Alix stared down the man, unfazed by his presence, "We're here for Jérôme. I know he's in there and we'd greatly appreciate if you'd show us they way." That was all it took for the big man to step aside and point in the direction of where Jérôme would be, his expression daring for the girl's to make a move. "Merci." Alix passed the man towing her sister along, "_C'est une affaire simple_."

"Piece of cake my ass.." Gaby grumbled, shrugging her sister's arm off her wrist, letting her sister take the lead through the dimness of the back hallways of Le Rex Club. They were nothing alike in their personalities no matter the situation.

The twins stayed quiet as they ventured further into the hallways, turning every so often only to find another dangerously long hallway. The music was a faint pulsing sound behind the thick walls that surrounded the Auclair's as they still walked further. Taking one last turn, Alix's heart pounding of wanting to see her old friend stopped.

"Jérôme's office should've been here.." Alix trailed off, staring at a dead end. Retracing her steps back down the hallway, she turned the other direction before growing comfortable in the familiar sights once again. The red curtain at the end of the hallway sent Alix's heart pounding once again. Her toes curled in her stilettos and her hands started to form a light sheen of perspiration.

"Alix," Gaby snapped her sister out of her nervous meltdown, "This Jérôme, he was twenty when you were ten and doing drugs and god knows what else. Now _we're_ twenty and he's probably forty and probably twisted for having so much shit in his-"

"Sweetheart, I am far from twisted and full of shit. _Au contraire,_ I'm 37 and in shape, if I do say so myself." The curtain had pulled back showing a lanky man with dark brown hair and dark eyes.

Gabrielle huffed, muttering under her breath as her sister became reacquainted with her old no good friend. "Jérôme, it's been a long time since I've been here last."

"_Oui_, it has been, Alixandrie. _Mais_, that is something good for a change. The one question I have for you then, is, what are you doing back?" Jérôme crossed his arms, pulling himself to his full towering height.

"We're here for the guns, not the drugs, Jérôme."

Jérôme laughed, "Of course you are. Mind if I ask how old you are now, Alexandrie? I don't want to sell anything to young pretty women."

"We're 20, thank you very much." Alix's voice was laced with venom to her old company, "We'd greatly appreciate it if you showed us your collection."

"_Oui_, _oui_." The gun dealer mused, taking in the account of the two identical twins who looked as if death possessed them. "Right this way then, _filles_." Jérôme pulled the curtain away revealing all the weapons he had from grenades to ninja stars and from handguns to bazookas. All guns were lined up on the walls and in the middle stood an island with black bags and shelving underneath with black cases.

Alix and Gaby looked around in awe, taking down a large rifle and picking up a knife to test it's sharpness.

"What exactly are you two looking for?"

"The last time I was here I vaguely remember you-"

"We're here for equipment. Guns to be exact." Gaby interrupted her sister, casting her a look of annoyance in her sister's tales.

"And maybe some other little trinkets, as well." Alix quickly added, giving Gaby her own look of annoyance before looking back at Jérôme.

"You can't go wrong with smaller weapons, I've heard."

"Can't go wrong indeed." Jérôme mused, rubbing the side of his face in concentration, making a mental note of shaving later on in the night. "Did you girls bring payment?"

Simultaneously, the twins reached around and undid black pouches tied within their leather jackets and held them out with serious expressions. "Gold watches, rings, necklaces-"

"Bills of 1000 Euros."

"And silver jewelry." Alix finished the list as Jérôme took both pouches with an astonished expression. The weight alone convinced Jérôme that these two women were no joking mannered women. Their expressions expressed the sincerity of the situation and that sparked Jérôme's curiosity.

"May I inquire as to why you're here today, _Mademoiselles_?"

The twins turned their heads to each other, a silent conversation held in their gray eyes. Alix turned back first, her eyebrow raising slightly, "If I remember correctly, no questions are asked if the buyer pays upfront."

Biting his tongue, Jérôme controlled his emotions as he gestured into the room where the weaponry would be stored. "Grab a bag and fill it to your heart's content."

* * *

Two black figures made their way into a warehouse, flitting through camera security and dodged a couple guards on their way to the heart of the warehouse where the leader of Vert Mort was sitting at the head of a table, laughing and grinning. One of the masked black figures peeked around the corner of the wall closest to the table setting, seeing that the leader was sputtering about how they had raided the bank and set free one of his brother's that had been in jail. A rugged man stepped forward, an evil grin to his face as he introduced himself to the dozen men sitting at the table. All the men jeered and wolf whistled at something the rugged man had said and the figure slowly came back and turned to another black figure.

"About a dozen men all sitting at the table. Leader's at the head with another man next to him." Alix reported, hearing another burst of laughter, "Are you ready for this shit, my dear sister?" Alix asked, looking back at her sister.

Gaby checked both her guns, rolled her neck slowly, heard it crack, and let out a breath, "Lets do some gratuitous violence."

Without waiting for an invitation, both sisters walked out into the open, holding up their guns and aiming for their dead men. Adrenaline pulsed through their veins as they shot their first bullets into the nearest men sitting on either side of the table. The warehouse suddenly came to life.

Alix fired bullets into the first man, that was reaching for his gun, right through the chest, the impact making him tumble towards the man next to him. Firing again on the left side of the table, Alix's bullet neatly went into a red headed burly man, and then to the one that her first kill had tumbled into. Without taking her eyes off the three other men who had their guns out, Alix fired at them, hearing one of their guns fire from the impact of her own bullets to his chest.

Gaby, having taken the right side of the table, fired a few times, not realizing that the bullets had gone through the flabby man and into the other that was standing behind him, killing them both. Quickly, she fired at the next men who had their guns out and positioned at her, leaving them dead in a matter of seconds that they failed to use.

All were dead. Save for one who had ducked underneath the table at the beginning of the fight.

"Damn." Gaby swore, a bit dazed by the blood pounding in her ears, her hand going up to the side of her head. Not a moment passed before she realized why she had come here and why she had done this; her dead family. Her dazed feeling turned into anger, her teeth clamped down as she searched for their last victim.

Alix, unaffected by the killings walked to the front of the table, reached down and grabbed the leader by the scruff of his dress shirt pulling him out. Throwing the leader on the floor, shaking him in the process, Alix glared daggers, "_Sur vos genoux!_ On your knees!"

Coming up beside her sister's side, Gaby spat down at the man, "_Salaud!_"

The man's eyes darted everywhere but the women, thoughts running through his head and his soon to be future flashed before him. Panic stricken, he tried to get up, but Alix's quick reflexes and anger proved to be stronger than the leader's as she sent him sprawling on his knees.

Looking up at her sister, Alix locked gazes with Gaby, seeing her own reflection of gray, furious eyes that wanted nothing but for this man to die. The man who brutally murdered their family.

"O true and living God," Alix started, angling her gun behind the leader's head and Gaby followed suit.

"You've got to be kidding me. _Cest comme Boston._ Those Boondock Saints!" The leader cackled, laughing at the ironic situation he was placed in.

Gabrielle started to chant with her sister, "_I believe in thee, O eternal Truth. My hopes are fixed on thee, thou endless Good and Mercy. If it should please Thy Majesty to send me a suffering this day in exchange for the grace I ask for this soul, then, it, too, shall please me very much, and I thank Thee, Most Sweet Jesus, Shepherd and Lover of Souls. Heart of Jesus, once in agony, have mercy on the dying._"

"I will see you both in hell soon enough."

_"Au nom du père, du fils, et du Saint-Esprit._" As they ended, both sisters they clicked the trigger on their guns and fired the leader in the back of the head. Criss crossed, of course.

The man fell, face first, onto the floor with a _thud_. Gaby winced at the sound, the only emotion leaking through her mask, while Alix stared around with amazement at what she and her sister had done. Gaby took off her black mask and trailed a hand through her black wavy hair, shaking a little, but also staring in amazement. "What the hell are we going to do now?" Gaby stepped around the dead body as if it were a bomb waiting to explode.

Alix looked at her sister, "We have to move their arms and cross them over their chest. Then," She took out a baggie filled with Euros, "Place a euro on their eyelids, after you closed them, Gaby."

"Why?" Gaby was still confused at why they were doing the same as the saints, her eyes darting to the large suitcase on the table.

"Because! We wouldn't want to offend the saints by just killing these people," She gestured toward the dead men around the room, "And leaving them just like that is a sign that someone may have gone ballistic-" Gaby gave her sister a look that said they did go ballistic as she slowly made her way to the table, "to kill these men. Lets have some class, Gaby, and give them 10 cents to head to wherever they're going. We have to follow the Saint's ways to show that they have us on the European side. Besides, I really liked the website's explanation." The twins vividly remember finding it in the website created by _The Funny Man_.

"Since you went about your way to monologue," Gaby opened the suitcase, gray eyes widening at what was inside. "Fuck.." She held up a neatly clipped stacked notes of 200 Euros, showing her sister who's eyes widened as well. "And we've somehow managed to gain a suitcase full of notes." Gaby closed the suitcase and walked over to her sister grabbed a handful of Euros and made her way to one side of the table, "I'll bite."


	3. Chapter Two

_Slowly coming along.. Leave a review, tell your friends about this amazing story, and keep reading- It'll get better! Promise!_

**Chapter Two**

_Four weeks later…_

"In other news, in the past two weeks there has been murders on two gangs in Paris, France startling the French government into slow action, unsure how to proceed with the issue that has risen. Many of the most wanted criminals were in the first series of murders as these Angels tackled one of the toughest gangs in Paris called _Vert Mort Cult _following the next week by killing the members of the _Ailes de diables_." As the news reporter continued with her report, clips of the police in each crime scene and crowds of people were huddled, trying to see the dead bodies. "Both leaders of these gangs have been murdered, as well as all their gang members.

"David Johnson is on the scene, live." The screen splits in half, one with the main anchor woman and the other a man in his 30s holds a microphone to his mouth, smiling as he listened to the woman.

"Thank you, Bridget." David speaks, letting the officials work around him as he gives his news report. "As you can see behind me stands what used to be the lair of _Ailes de Diables_ it is a mess. Seen by officers and CSI are at least 15 men dead with Euros in their eyes. It's interesting to see that these powerful gang members dead. Detectives say that there were no prints left on the pennies placed on the victim's eyes, nor anywhere else on the scene." As David speaks pictures flash onto the screen showing the corpse on the ground, arms crossed, a bloody hole though the chest, and though the stomach. On his eyes were Euros where his eyes would have been.

The screen goes back to David. "Some say that the Saints from Boston, New York, have came here to have all the murders, gang members, and criminals dead. Others say that these two people are impersonating the Saints, saying that, I quote, "They're just two losers who want to be famous." While others believe that they were blessed to have their own Angels, since there were two woman in black fleeing into the nearby alley."

A police officer comes into the screen with David next to him, having already asked the police officer a question. On the bottom of the screen it shows the police officer's name; Officer Vilgot. The officer talks in French, but with an English voice right after his words, translating. "I don't think these Angels are doing any harm to the community. They've already taken out two of the top gangs around this part of France. I say let them do what they're doing because I see no harm in it… yet."

"If you were to find them, what would you do, Officer Vilgot?" David asked the officer in French and then translating what he had asked the officer himself.

"I would probably hold them in a cell and go with the law since this is a situation where we have two serial killers on the loose." Officer Vilgot pauses as David translated, "_Mais_, I don't think I'd let them die, because they've done so much giving the police officers a break at finding all these criminals. If I were ever to catch these _Anges Malfaisants_ I would let them go with a warning and some questions." The officer finishes.

"_Merci_, Officer Vilgot." David said, his voice breathless, but with a bright smile of pearly whites as he continued with his live report, "Now you've heard what he thought on these _Anges Malfaisants_. Coming live from the crime scene in France, I'm David Johnson."

"Thanks, David, for the information on these Angels of France." Bridget smiled for a moment before she started to keep on talking, face turning neutral. "Back in the United States we've had major issues with politics…"

* * *

_Paris, France_

"We're _hilariously_ fucking stupid, Gaby!" Alix yelled at her sister, standing up as she started to pace in anger. Her hands weaved themselves into her long black curls, "We were caught on video. Shit, shit, shit!"

"Calm down. They didn't see our faces-"

"But they know we're _women_."

Gabrielle stayed quiet, waiting for her sister's anger to subside, but when she saw that her pacing continued on the carpeted floor of the apartment they had rented for the month, she stood up to mute the tv. "Did you notice that the officer and the reporter called us _Anges Malfaisants_? I think that's a pretty wicked name." Gaby grinned, repeating it again, "Anges Malfaisants…"

Alexandrie sat down on the couch with a huff, crossing her arms below her breasts. "Sure, whatever."

"Hey," Gaby plopped down beside her sister, placing a hand on her knee, "We just got rid of two major gangs in Paris, Alix. Be proud of that."

"It was supposed to be all secretive and heroic. Now the entire damn world knows we did it. Those Saints are probably loading up to come and kill us for taking the spotlight off of them." Alix ranted, holding a hand to her forehead, rubbing it. The pressure of being found out and the stress from having lost their family was taking a toll on Alexandrie.

Gaby giggled, "What if they're drop dead sexy?" She wiggled her eyebrows at her serious sister, who rolled her eyes, smiling.

"In your fucking dreams, Gaby."

"Oh, we are definitely fucking."

"Gaby!"

* * *

_Boston, Massachusetts _

"Holy shit.." Conner leaned forward on his knees as he watched the news reporter spoke about the Paris murders on criminals. He stared at the picture of two figures running into an alleyway and whistled. Judging from their curves that their black sweaters hugged and tight black jeans, Connor took a long swig from his beer, bewildered from what he was seeing. "The Angels of Paris… Shit, Murph, did ya hear that?" Connor turned to look for his brother

After having stuck his head in the fridge for minutes, debating on either eating or drinking, Murphy decided on a beer when he heard that two females had killed over 30 men. Opening the bottle, Murphy took a drink, walking into the room where the tv was and his brother, who was sitting on the couch. "Angels… Think they're trying to make a statement to us?" Murphy sat next to his brother who turned the volume down.

Connor mulled the thought over in his head as he slowly sat up and leaned back into the comfort of the broken down apartment. "There's not information on us anywhere, except news reports and those damn reporters writing newspapers." The Mcmanus brother sighed, "Probably amateurs. I don't see much in them."

"Except for how mother fucking brilliant those women are." Murphy put his two cents in. "Took out two gangs from Paris."

Connor gave a one shoulder shrug, nodding slightly, "Aye, you can say that."

"We don't have to get so worked up on it, Con." Murphy relaxed into the seat, finishing his bottle and setting it down on the wooden coffee table in front of them.

Standing, Conner set his own bottle next to his brothers and walked to the kitchen, needing something to eat. "Aye. We'll see what happens in the next couple of weeks. Maybe it was just something personal between those gangs and the angels."

Silenced filled the four roomed apartment in the Irish part of Boston. Ever since they had gotten out from jail, they had been lurking in the shadows as their own guardian angels were working on new identities and digging their arms in the rest of the mafia shit. Once they had what they needed it was up to the Boondock Saints to do the rest of the cleansing of Boston.

"What if those Angels are picking up on what we're doing and have the urge to help out?" Murphy spoke up again, after having thought about it, coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't be so bad if there was another duo helping out on the other side of the world.

Conner grabbed the hand gun that was on the kitchen counter and held it up, examining it. "Best leave them be, Murph. No harm in having some Angels fucking with cults and driving Europeans mad with fright and shitting in their pants. I say," Connor put the gun back on the counter with a smirk, "Those frenchies have themselves an elephant dick, pounding them in the ass with no fucking reach around."

"Aye." Murphy chuckled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully at the image that slipped into his mind, "It seems so."

* * *

_A week later..._

_Click. Click._ The sounds of heels echoed off the walls and to the beat of the pounding music from behind the thick walls. Two identical women made their way down the halls, hair pinned up to show the height of their necks that was clearly displayed in the elegant dark blouses. Skin colored tights and short jean skirts displayed the muscle in their legs as they strode with long graceful steps to the curtain at the end of the hall.

"Jérôme?" A clear voice asked, pushing the curtain aside with a hand. "Jérôme?" Gabrielle called again striding into the room with her twin on her heels.

"_Oui, Mademoiselles_?" A deep voice answered, stepping out of the shadows and into the room with the Auclairs, startling the twins. In one swift motion, Alexandrie had already taken out her gun, coking it towards Jérôme, finger on the trigger and ready to pull it. Gabrielle, instinctively, had taken out a small knife and threw it at Jérôme, knowing that her sister would have the gun.

Sidestepping the blade, Jérôme's eyes widened and he spread his hands out in front of him, "Alexandrie! _C'est moi_, Jérôme." He said in a calm voice, holding up his hands up in the air, just in case Alix was in a mood to shoot. He didn't want to risk another almost death. "What happened to the friendship we established?"

"Those days are over, Jérôme." Alix ended the argument, putting the safety lock on the gun and holding it at her side.

"We've come for an exchange of weapons." Gaby changed the topic, taking out her own gun from behind her jeans.

"Ninja stars?" Jérôme chuckled at his joke, picking up the knife that had clattered to the floor after having hit the cement floor. Glancing at the wall he saw that the blade had chipped a thumb sized part of the wall. The sight had his hand tremble as he gave the weapon back.

"_Non_. Better guns." Alix clarified, taking her sisters in her other hand. "And more ammunition."

"What have you girls been doing?" Jérôme dared to ask, sweeping his gaze over the twins' outfits and sensing the change in them. His dark eyes darted back to their eyes and was met by a hostile, frigid pair of gray eyes that challenged his question. "Let me rephrase- What is it that you need to make your jobs easier?"

"Have any steyr handguns?" Gaby asked, walking over to the back room where all the guns were hung on the wall along with other weaponry. Alix and Jérôme trailed after her, "The ruger sr22 isn't a bad gun, it's just we've heard talk that steyr-"

"l9-a to be exact."

"_Oui,_ the steyr I9-a triumphs over ruger and with our _job_ we need triumph."

Jérôme let the silence drag on, faint with the pounding of music, "You happen to be in luck then, _filles_." The gun dealer went to a table and crouched beside it. Reaching underneath, he took out two large suitcases, placing them on the table top. The twins curiously stood on the other side of the table, giddy with excitement at the thought of a better gun to hunt down more cruel men. "I present the steyr l9-a, ladies." He unlocked both suitcases and turned them to the Auclairs who gazed at them with wide eyes.

"I thought the silver touch to the ruger was charming, but these.." Gaby breathed, taking both guns out of her case.

"These are total badasses." Alix finished her twin's sentence, feeling the weight of the guns in her hands and aiming at an imaginary figure in front of her. "How much, Jérôme?"

"_Non, non_, these are on the house… Anges Malfaisants."

The Auclairs went rigid, knuckles turning white against the black handguns, and stayed quiet. Alix slowly brought down the weapons to her sides and glanced over at Jérôme with a blank, carefree expression. "I give kudos to the pair."

Gaby kept quiet as she silently brought her guns down and casted her gaze to Jérôme wearily. Gray eyes flicked around the room, calculating escapes and wondering how to keep the secret a secret.

The gun dealer rubbed the side of his face thoughtfully as he regarded the twins that denied the truth. "You've got quite the potential to go into the lair of death, Alix."

"I am not the little girl you met years ago, Jérôme." Alix stated in a clipped tone.

"_Oui, c'est vrai._ It's true that you are not that little girl anymore, all the same," Jérôme's dark eyes twinkled with amusement, "I give you kudos."

Rage appeared on Alix's face and before anyone could blink she brought up both guns and aimed at Jérôme's eye sockets, removing the safety lock, "_Au revoir_, Jérôme."

"Alix!" Gaby exclaimed, taking a step forward to stop her twin but it was to late. The click of both guns echoed loudly in the room, but Jérôme stood his ground, unfazed.

"What the fuck?" Alix pressed the triggers of each gun, taking the few steps closer to Jérôme as she did so until she had the barrel of the guns pressed against his chest. Hoping to make him stumble, the gun dealer didn't budge, but a grin appeared on his face at having won against death and Alix.

"Do you expect me to put ammunition in guns?" Jérôme asked, staring down with dark eyes at the woman before him.

"You're full of shit, Jérôme." Alix hissed up at the older man who didn't bother to hide his satisfaction.

"Alix, _arrêter_. Stop." Gaby walked over to her infuriated sister and pushed the guns down, forcefully. "We play this his way," She turned her gray eyes on Jérôme, slipping out her throwing knife, "Either you keep your dishonorable, impertinent mouth shut," Gaby pressed her knife against his throat, staring into his dark eyes that swirled with amusement and a hint of fear. "Or you'll regret having connecting the dots. Am I clear?" Putting more pressure on his skin a red dot appeared and slowly trailed down.

Jérôme reined in his emotions and stood relaxed, "Transparently."

"_Bonne_." The twin tucked her knife back in her person before stepping back to the guns where Alix had fished out the ammunition. "On the house, correct?"

"_Oui._" Jérôme nodded, slipping his hand in his pocket and taking out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his throat. "And my service to the Anges Malfaisants, if you'll take it."

The Auclairs filled two black bags with ammunition, their guns and extra knives taking the time to think of a reply as the twins communicated together, silently. "_Quel type de service?"_

"What type of service are you talking about?" Gaby clarified the question.

"The servitude of a monthly list of criminals that roam Paris and the choice of any weapon in this room." Jérôme set the deal out in the open as he tucked the bloodied handkerchief back into his pocket.

Two pairs of gray eyes met one another, an unspoken conversation taking place. The muffled pounding of the latest techno music covered the silence and the gun dealer patiently waited for the Auclair decision. His dark eyes inspected his weapon room, guns on shelves and on walls ranging from handguns to bazookas and from ninja stars to machetes. The island in the middle held his most prized possessions just like the ones he had given the Anges. His eyes flickered to the twins before him, their long black curls loose around their pale faces that seemed older than they really were.

"What's the catch?" Alix demanded, flinging the black bag over her shoulder and staring back into Jérôme's calculating eyes.

"There's no catch, I would like to give my part in cleansing the world of the blemish we call evil." The gun dealer smoothly said, his hands in the open with no crossed fingers.

"We'll return in a month." Alix decided, turning on her heel and heading toward the curtain, Gaby following close behind. Jérôme went to put the cases away when Alix stopped at the red curtain, "Oh, and, Jérôme?"

"Remember what I said." Gaby's knife glinted against the black leather jacket she wore.


End file.
